Binding Agreement
by schwarmereione
Summary: Sometimes punishment is the best reward


**Binding Agreement**

**Fanfic: ****Binding Agreement ****- Alicia/Kalinda**

**Title:** **title**

**Author:** schwarmerei1

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** The Good Wife

**Characters:** Alicia Florrick, Kalinda Sharma

**Pairing:** Alicia/Kalinda

**Disclaimer:** I mean no disrespect, CBS, Scott Free, and the Kings own them

**Spoilers:** Spoilers through episode 5x22 "A Weird Year"

**Summary:** Sometimes punishment is the best reward.

**Notes:** Written for sweetjamielee's "Everything Changes" 2014 "The Good Wife" Ficathon  
>Thank you Hotladykisses for giving this a lookover.<p>

**Prompt:** Alicia / Kalinda - tied up (extra kudos for a bit of real kink ^^)

Kalinda leant heavily against the wall of the freight elevator. It wasn't so much that she worked harder at Florrick Agos & Lockhart than she used to at LG (she went with Will's ridiculous rebranding so that she didn't have to say his name in her head), but she hadn't been kidding when she'd told him that she didn't want to be doing this in 20 years' time.

With Will's death had come clarity of purpose: Diane was vulnerable, and Will would have wanted Kalinda to stick by her. So she marched doggedly through each day at her new firm to make sure Diane's cases were immaculately prepared, and that she had at least one stalwart ally in this new territory, even if Kalinda didn't have a vote that counted.

So it was back up to the office (despite the hour) because Diane would need the contents of her camera prepared as an exhibit for tomorrow when court would resume.

The lift car jerked to a stop. Kalinda heaved back the screen. She didn't expect to see anyone, let alone the sight that greeted her.

Alicia was sitting at her desk - Kalinda's desk. On the opposite side of the floor from her own office.

So . . . apparently they were going to talk. They never talked anymore beyond rare words exchanged about cases and strategy. Kalinda's footsteps sounded loud to her ears as she crossed the floor. Alicia remained sitting.

Something was . . . if not wrong, at least . . . up. Alicia looked almost penitent: unmoving, hands in her lap, face not the hardened mask it often was these days. About to ask a favour, Kalinda speculated as she came within a few steps of her.

Kalinda stood beside her desk, and still Alicia sat immobile. Finally Kalinda gained an inkling of what was going on. Just visible, between the flowing pagoda sleeves of Alicia's elegant jacket and her clasped-together hands, were glimpses of stainless steel.

Alicia was wearing handcuffs - Kalinda's handcuffs. At least, they probably were. Kalinda doubted anyone else in the office kept a pair in their desk. And if there had been some unlikely scenario of an office break-in, why would Alicia still be sitting here, surrounded by telephones, help not summoned?

Yes, they were hers. Further observation showed every drawer was unlocked and rummaged through, the pen holder atop the desk had been tipped over, and clearly a thorough (but futile) search for the key had taken place.

Kalinda sat on her desk (her chair was occupied after all) and crossed her legs. One boot rested warm, smooth leather against Alicia's thigh. If Alicia felt free to violate her privacy, she could kiss her personal space goodbye.

"You went through my desk."

"The desk belongs to Florrick Agos." responded Alicia defensively, leaving off Diane's name (as she had a tendency to do.)

"The contents don't."

Alicia shrugged. For someone in a predicament, the last five years had certainly made her good at affecting indifference.

"Having a master key, is what - tempting?" Kalinda tilted her head. She hadn't had the upper hand in their relationship for a long time and she couldn't help but enjoy it. "Do you often go through employees' desks? Or am I . . ." She leaned down, Alicia refused to make eye contact, ". . . special?"

"Kalinda. Seriously, you have to . . ." Alicia jiggled her hands.

"I don't _have_ to do anything, Alicia." Kalinda uncrossed her legs and used one booted foot to push Alicia and her chair sideways in order to access her computer. "Actually, that's a lie - I have to do some work." Kalinda slid down, and inserted the memory stick of her camera into her laptop. She began to browse her shots, deciding which ones would be most effective. "You know, you really shouldn't play with handcuffs if you don't have the key."

Alicia glared at Kalinda's back from where she'd been unceremoniously shoved and gestured at a small silver key lying amongst scattered pens and paperclips. "I thought I did."

"Oh that? That's not it." Actually it was the spare for the lockbox of ammunition she kept in her car trunk.

"Yes. Thank you. I realised that."

"That must have been a nasty moment!" Kalinda selected one of her images and hit print. "Were you enjoying yourself until then?"

"Are you planning to help me?" Alicia snapped.

"Maybe." Kalinda continued to work, ignoring the woman sitting next to her. "You're not being very nice to me."

Kalinda heard a steadying exhale from behind her.

"I apologise for going through your desk."

Kalinda clicked print again, then straightened up and turned to face Alicia once more. "Better." She perched again and used the toe of her boot to pull the chair (and Alicia) closer once more. "However, I require an explanation."

Alicia looked at her, steadily, but with a hint of . . . _something_. "I wanted to know what it felt like."

"Why?"

"You know why!"

Kalinda raised her chin. She could guess what Alicia referred to - a few days ago, a prospective client had become violent inside the firm's ridiculous fishbowl of a conference room. Perhaps he was an arsehole, or maybe the insanity of the office's interior design rubbed off on him. Papers flew, a laptop shattered, and lawyers froze. By the time Cary had lifted his cell to phone 911, Kalinda was already there. And in front of everyone, had managed to yank the man back into a chair and cuff his hands through one of the armrests.

As a demonstration of dominance, it could not have been more public. Apparently it had made an impression on Alicia in an unexpected way.

"What would you have done if I hadn't come back tonight?"

Alicia shrugged. If there was a genuine urge to submit in there, it was still warring against the other side of Alicia's nature and being expressed as insolence.

Kalinda narrowed her eyes. She'd find out if her analysis of Alicia was correct in a moment. "Fortunately, I do have the key on me." Alicia kept her face neutral. "You'll have to earn it though."

Yes. Oh yes! She saw it: Alicia's face displayed a flicker of arousal.

"I'm not unreasonable. You can look wherever you need," Alicia began to stand. Kalinda put a warning heel on her knee none too gently. "But you can use your hands for the first three guesses only."

She watched Alicia consider it. There wasn't any hesitation about playing their game - Kalinda let that thought settle inside her and felt the resulting heaviness gather between her thighs. But Alicia was clearly trying to work out if there was a trick. Should she use her three tries on the most obvious spots (like the outer pockets of Kalinda's leather jacket) or instead use her hands to access more difficult, intimate places.

Alicia made her decision. She stood and reached for the zipper pull that held Kalinda's jacket closed.

"You have to call it first." Kalinda wanted Alicia to realise that some things weren't negotiable.

"Assuming there's a lapel pocket inside . . ." Alicia raised her hands again to the neck of Kalinda's jacket and slowly pulled down the zipper. She peeled back the edges. Her assumption was correct and she reached inside. It was awkward enough trying to put her left hand inside a pocket that was cut for the wearer to reach; harder still given that her right hand was literally bound to follow; and frankly impossible to avoid brushing against Kalinda's breast in the process.

Kalinda didn't show the strength of reaction she was actually experiencing, but she did allow a murmur of enjoyment at Alicia's efforts to be heard. As a new player, surely Alicia deserved encouragement.

Alicia's hands closed on something that definitely wasn't a key. She laid Kalinda's cellphone on the desk.

"Better luck next time."

"Front right pocket." Alicia decided not to second guess herself and went with the strategy of trying the most obvious places first. Feeling in the outer pockets of Kalinda's jacket was less intimate than the inner one, but she had to stand extremely close to the investigator to find out that this one contained Kalinda's orange notebook and pen. Her final search by hand of Kalinda's left pocket was similarly fruitless, revealing a slim leather wallet and a tube of lipstick.

Alicia stood back and considered. "Take your jacket off."

Kalinda shook her head chidingly. "_You_ take it off."

Kalinda saw that little gleam again in Alicia's eyes as she resisted complying. But despite her internal conflict, she used her teeth to seize one lapel and pull one of Kalinda's arms free. Next, her teeth pulled at the other arm's cuff and dragged it off Kalinda entirely.

Kalinda looked at the heap of blue leather on the floor, the marks of Alicia's lipstick clearly visible. She returned her gaze to Alicia. It was impossible to keep the feline gleam of enjoyment out of her eyes. "See any more options?"

Alicia butted her head (rather disrespectfully!) to indicate that Kalinda should step away from the desk, then circled her. There weren't any visible pockets in the dress Kalinda was wearing.

"Left boot."

"Given you're new at this, would you like to sit on a chair rather than the floor?"

Alicia meekly sat back in Kalinda's chair. Kalinda placed her left heel on Alicia's right thigh. She didn't worry about the grime she could see the sole of her boot leaving on the expensive fabric of Alicia's skirt.

She watched as Alicia moved her lips to the zipper. Kalinda had to remind herself to breathe, conscious as she was of the fact that Alicia's lips were so near to her inner thigh. And also that the lawyer could look up her skirt, see the lace tops of her stay-ups, the lines of her underwear, and most certainly smell her arousal. If she chose to.

Alicia chose to.

Their eyes caught. Then Alicia took the zipper between her teeth, recoiling slightly at the unpleasant sensation of biting on metal, and dragged it down.

She parted her knees until Kalinda's ankle was clasped between her thighs. Kalinda obliged and lifted her foot free. No key - three cable ties clicked on the hardwood floor as they fell. Alicia looked confused.

"I don't carry handcuffs on me anymore. These are more compact."

Alicia nodded. "Right boot." Both women repeated their movements, but on the opposite side. This time her search yielded a wrapped condom.

"Be prepared." intoned Kalinda solemnly.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Right stocking."

Kalinda's eyebrows raised. "You think I keep my keys there?"

"Most people keep them in their pocket." Alicia opined as she moved her head back towards Kalinda's leg. She nudged with her nose to raise the hem of Kalinda's skirt - high, then higher still.

Kalinda had to steady herself against the urge to shudder when Alicia's teeth dragged down her quadricep to gather the top of her stocking. She counted breaths in and out, trying to suppress the tremors that wanted to erupt throughout her body.

Alicia repositioned her teeth to drag the gathered nylon off Kalinda's ankle. Of course there was nothing in there. There was nothing in her left stocking either, but Alicia was committed to being thorough. There was almost nothing left of Kalinda's ability to endure the delicious torment.

"Your belt." Alicia sat expectantly, waiting for Kalinda to reposition herself.

Kalinda kept her face carefully neutral as she lowered her foot from Alicia's lap. Alicia moved in, face nuzzling at Kalinda's midriff as she struggled to raise the belt plate and release the clasp. Finally she got the buckle free of the belt hole and began to pull the wide strip of woven leather free from Kalinda's waist.

A bunch of keys fell from the small of Kalinda's back and clattered to the floor.

Alicia looked downward at them. "What a shame. I was going to check your bra next."

Kalinda was about to warn Alicia about insolence, when suddenly the taller woman, launched to her feet, looped her cuffed hands around Kalinda's neck, and pulled their faces together. Kalinda knew she ought to stop Alicia from taking such a liberty, but was unable to stop herself from surrendering. It wasn't a gentle first kiss like the ones that happened in her fantasies. Mouths were open, tongues searched and found each other. It took everything Kalinda had to push away and drop her head under and out of the embrace of Alicia's arms.

Alicia Florrick was a pushy bottom if Kalinda had ever seen one.

"Since you've mostly been good…" It was fun to watch Alicia play along now - penitent, chin dipped. "I'll help you out." Kalinda reached down for the keys. "Would you like the freedom you've earned?" Alicia's eyes flicked. Kalinda suppressed the urge to shiver with excitement. "Or is there something else I can do to reward you?"

Alicia's eyes moved again. Kalinda perceived where this time - the conference room. "You know what I want."

"You'll have to say it, Alicia." Kalinda was not about to let her off the hook.

Alicia tossed her head just slightly, the person she was these days fighting against the urge to obey. One more deep breath. "I want you to cuff me to a conference room chair."

_And do things . . ._ Kalinda judged that it would be pushing Alicia too far if she tried to force her to articulate everything.

"Good girl." Keys in her left hand, Kalinda used her right one to jerk Alicia into motion by the chain between each cuff, and began to drag her toward the conference room.

She wasn't gentle. The First Lady of Illinois would have marks to show for her adventure come tomorrow morning. But that wasn't Kalinda's problem.


End file.
